Our greatest Desires
by AttackOnShipping
Summary: Jean gets himself attached to a customer who comes in almost everyday for a new set of headphones. And when he starts working on the same floor as him, things quickly escalate. And Eren gets himself in the middle of their developing relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**So I recently came up with a plot for a story, and decided to use Jean and Marco instead of Eren and Levi. This boyxboy Yaoi. There will be smut later on in the story but probably fluff in the early chapters.**

 **Modern AU!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy~**

* * *

It was a bitter cold January morning in a little town called Trost, and Jean was already late for work.

It was the old 'My alarm clock didn't wake me up' cliche. But it was actually his fault for not changing the batteries before heading to bed. He made a mental note to do so when he got home. Jean raced out the door after making sure that he had everything he needed. He hurriedly button up his coat that his mother got him for Christmas.

He jumped into his white corolla with his things and drove to his job. It was the third time that week he had been late.

The first time he had been late was because it was the day after his cousin's birthday. He had just turned 21 and he had brung over some beer. He told himself that he would go home before 2:00 in the morning, but he ended getting extremely drunk and fell asleep. To make matters worse, his cousin lived almost 20 minutes from his job, and 30 minutes from his house. He was already an hour late to his job which started at 8:00. And it was half past 9. He explained to his boss which warned him about what would happen if it happened again.

The second time was because he had a long night with his friends _That damn Jaeger_ and woke up two hours after 8. Luckily, the boss was sick that day and didn't come in.

He was only 10 minutes late this time. A new record.

After he arrived he hurriedly put his things away and went to his post. Luckily, people were still buying. He fixed his black vest that had the symbol of the shop on the right side. It was two wings overlapping each other. One white and the other one blue. Everyone was required to wear it.

They also had to wear a white dress shirt under it, black slacks, (or skirts for girls) and black shoes.

Jean worked at a store as a cashier at Freedom Wings. It sold all types of things there. From candy to smart phones. It was a 3 story building. He was the cashier on the second floor that held the smart phones, laptops, computers, etc. Sometimes he'd work a whole day. The first half for the second floor and then the second half for the first floor.

Jean had tried to make it early after setting his eyes on one particular customer that came everyday. This made work a little more exciting. His name was Marco Bodt. Marco had black hair and freckles that went from cheek to cheek. From Jean's perspective, his smile was like an angel. Marco would always engage in small talk which excited the brunette.

Some times Marco would come at night during his night shifts and gets a load of candy. Other times he would buy a pair of headphones because he was forever losing or breaking them.

It had been 5 days since he last saw him. And 2 weeks since they met.

Just then, here came the freckled man walking up the stairs. Their eyes met and Marco sent him a cheerful wave. Jean smiled and sent one back.

"Hey Jean!" The freckled man walked over to the brunette, smiling brightly.

"Guess what," he asked eagerly.

"You lost another pair if headphones?"

"Mm...Not quite." That left the brunette confused. This made the other laugh at his reaction.

"I guess I should tell you." He leaned over the counter.

"So I found out you guys were hiring and decided that I needed a job. After my interview, he said that I was hired."

This left the brunette's mouth agape. Resulting in another laugh from the other man. Jean closed his mouth, slightly embarrassed.

"I don't start until tomorrow, but I just wanted to give you a heads up."

The brunette inwardly squealed. He was going to be working with his crush! Now he could see him everyday and actually look forward to going to work.

"Well, I should let you get back to work. See you tomorrow!"

He watched the freckled man walk towards the stairs before he turned back around and smiled at him. Jean blushed as Marco continued down the stairs. He swore he saw him sway his hips as he walked. After a few minutes of fantasizing, he finally came back to reality.

* * *

After Marco left the store, he started walking to his apartment happy as can be. He couldn't believe he was going to be working with the cashier hottie. And on the same floor!

When he got to his apartment, he opened the door and went in. He greeted some of his neighbors while going to his room. Once he was inside, he walked over to his pile of headphones and added a new pair.

"I should probably stop wasting my money on headphones now that I get to see him everyday."

He sat on his bed and looked out the window. _Maybe I should get him a gift. Hm.. Where can I get him a nice gift?_ He continued looking out the window before getting out of the bed and heading back out on to the street. He browsed through the stores looking for the perfect gift before walking into a particular store. This would be the perfect gift! He grabbed the things off of the shelf and payed for them.

Happy with what he bought, he hurried back to his apartment to wrap it up. He just knew that Jean would like it. It was perfect!

Marco spent the rest of the day listening to music and fantasizing about Jean.

 _What if he asks me out? What if he kisses me? What if he takes me to his house, pin me down to his bed, strip me of my clothes and-_ His thoughts were interrupted by his vibrating phone. He looked to see who was calling and saw that it was Eren.

He met Eren while he was in highschool. He stood up for him when they were making fun of his freckles.

Marco answered his phone his phone with a cheerful greeting.

"Hello, Marco speaking!"

"Hey Marco! So you remember how you said that I was lucky to have a boyfriend like Levi?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I saw this cute waitress at this restaurant Levi took me to yesterday, and he's perfect for you!"

"Uh..Eren, I don't think that-"

"And guess what? He's single! And gay!"

"But Eren-"

"I also set up a date for you two after he agreed to going out with you. You guys are going to be at his workplace at 8:00. It's his day off so you won't have to worry about anything."

"Eren wait-"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Marco, I got go. Have fun on your date!" The brunette hung up on Marco, leaving him staring at his phone. He didn't want to go on a date with that guy. But he couldn't be rude either. Marco decided that he would go and tell him that he wasn't interested in him, but he would stay with him for the date.

He thought about if Jean would take him on a date. Marco smiled at the thought. He really wished he would.

Marco continued to listen to music on his phone as he started drawing in his sketchpad. Content with his drawing after a few hours, he yawned and turned off his music. He changed into some sweat pants and a long shirt.

The freckled man climbed into his bed under the big blanket. _I can't wait until tomorrow! I'm going to working with Jean! He is so hot too. I just have to give a few weeks and I bet he'll ask me out. Oh! I can't wait!_

Marco squealed until he fell into a deep sleep. Dreaming about what would happen in Jean's house.

* * *

 **Well there's the first chapter! I hope you all liked it.**

 **Until next time my little Jäeger's (≧∇≦)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have a bad case if writers block, so it takes me a long time to write a story. If you enjoyed the first chapter, you'll enjoy this one too.**

 **WARNING: Smut in the beginning. If you don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 _"Mm...Ngh! Jean..~" He bucked his hips towards the brunette towering over him who was pounding into him. He was pinned to the bed with his legs spread wide. One of Jean's hands were wrapped around his cock, pumping him in timing with his thrusts. He leaned down for kiss, crashing their lips together, as he tugged at Marco's-_

His eyes flew open and he looked at the clock. It was 7:00. He should probably get ready now. He got up and went over to his dresser, getting out some clothes. He noticed the bulge in his pants and sighed. "Jean, you're too hot for me to handle."

He set his clothes on the bed and went into his bathroom, stripping himself of his clothes. Once inside the shower, he started to wash himself.

Looking at his erection made him think of Jean. Unable to resist it, he grabbed the base of his cock and began to pump it. He moaned Jean's name continuously as he pumped himself faster. He felt himself getting closer to his climax.

After a few more moans, and a few more pumps, he came all over the shower floor. Marco rinsed his hand off and turned the shower off.

He grabbed a towel and dried off after getting out. _I hope I'm not late._ He wrapped the towel around his waist and goes to get dressed. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was 7:15. He got dressed in a long sleeve sky-blue turtleneck, black skinny jeans that clung tight to his his thighs and showed off his ass. He slipped on some blue converse and grabbed his apartment keys, stuffing them in his pocket.

He grabbed his phone and his coat. It was long and black, and it buttoned up. He took one last look at the clock and it was 7:30. He grabbed the present that was on the table and checked for any damage.

Marco hurried out his apartment and locked the door. He was now on the street as he hurried to the store that was just a few blocks away, careful not to drop his present.

He finally arrived at the store and went in from the cold.

"Hey Marco!" 'He looked over to a guy at the cash register. His name was Franz. He was the one who told Marco about the job opening the other day. He thanked him greatly.

Marco walked over to him and set the present on the counter.

"You got my uniform?"

"Yeah." He reached behind him and grabbed his uniform. "Here you go." Franz handed him his uniform and gestured towards the present. "Is that for me?" Marco looked at it and shook his head.

"No, sorry. It's for Jean." Franz smirked at this. "Oh. Got the hots for the cashier on the second floor?" He started to tease him which made the freckled man blush.

Marco looked at the clock on the wall behind Franz and hurriedly said goodbye. He didn't want to be late to his very first job. He needed the money and also wanted to see Jean.

Marco went over to the staircase and looked up. He didn't want to be late but he was scared to give his present to Jean. He built up the courage and walked up the stairs. When he looked over to the cash register, his heart sunk into his stomach. His crush was holding someone else's hand and blushing. The other guy was blond and had big baby blue eyes.

Big baby blue eyes that he wanted to gouge out for looking at his crush. Only he could touch him and make him blush. When the blond boy left, Jean looked over into Marco's direction and waved. Smiling brightly at him. Marco hesitated before going over and setting the present on the counter.

Jean eyed the present. "Is this for me?" Marco simply nodded.

He watched as Jean opened the present with awe. "Marco.." He said lowly. "You didn't have to" Jean looked up at the Freckled face man and smiled. "Thank you"

Marco just smiled.

A few minutes passed with them just gazing in each other's eyes until Jean started blushing and looking away. Feeling embarrassed, he started stuttering. "S-Shouldn't you get c-changed?" The freckled face also blushed, and nodded in response.

Jean directed him to the locker room on the floor and Marco went and got changed. When he came out he glanced over at Jean who was busy with a customer. Marco went straight to work.

The two men exchanged glances once in a while until the day was over.

* * *

When the store was closing up, Jean went over and asked Marco if he needed a ride. Marco saw this as a great opportunity to get more time alone with Jean. And maybe, just maybe, even steal a kiss. Marco gladly accepted the offer and Jean lead him to his car, opening the door for him.

Marco directed Jean to his apartment and when they finally arrived, they stayed silent in the car, staring at each other. They were soon interrupted by Marco's phone. Which was vibrating loudly, informing him that he was getting text messages. "I guess that's my cue to leave, huh?" They both chuckled. As much as Marco didn't wan to, he got out of the car. He gave a quick wave to Jean before hurrying in his apartment. On the way to his room, all he thought about was Jean. When he arrived, he pulled out his phone and sat on his bed.

The text messages were from Eren. Asking him if he was ready and other things about how he was excited about his date. Marco scoffed at the thought of how Eren probably looked right now. Marco changed his clothes before heading back out, only to see Jean's car still there. He went over and tapped on the window, alarming Jean, who was now as red as a tomato.

Jean rolled down the window to see what Marco had needed.

"Hey. Can you give me a ride?" Jean nodded. "Yeah, sure." He let Marco in and he gave him a heartwarming smile. "Where to?" He asked as he started up the car. "Titan's Diner. I have a date"

Jean hesitated. "A-A date?" Marco looked at him as he started to drive off. "Yeah" The car ride to Titan's Diner was silent. When they arrived Marco hopped out and gave a quick thanks to Jean before walking inside the fancy restaurant.

"Yeah.." Jean muttered before driving back to his apartment. What a let down...

* * *

Marco had looked around for his date and finally found him. According to Eren, his name was Nicholas Wilson. Marco walked over and introduced himself.

"Hi. My name's Marco. I'm your date"

* * *

 **I'm sorry this took so long! I finally got inspired and I am working on the 3 chapter! I have an idea on what I want it to be like but I will most likely end up stopping in the middle of the chapter.**

 **Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully I will have the 3rd chapter up sooner!**

 **Until Next time my little** **Jäeger's (≧∇≦)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been a while. I've had computer problems so I wasn't able to upload or type the third chapter. But here I am! So enjoy!**

* * *

Marco looked around for his date and finally found him. According to Eren, his name is Nicholas Wilson. Marco walked over and introduced himself.

"Hi. My name's Marco. I'm your date."

Nicholas looked up at Marco and rose from his seat blushing and staring at Marco which caused Marco to blush also. Nicholas had short blonde hair and green eyes. Marco thought he was kinda cute. But he was still into Jean. Nicholas pulled the chair out for Marco and pushed him up to table, hurrying to sit across from him.

"So.. My name's Nicholas. You probably know that already though.."

Nicholas looked away in embarrassment. Marco stared at him and then began to giggle. The blonde hair man blushed and cursed himself for acting foolish. After a short while a waiter came over and they ordered drinks and dinner.

"Where are you from?" said the freckled man.

"Stohess. And you?" replied Nicholas.

"I'm from here actually. I moved to Ehmirh and grew up there. I only recently came back when i started college. But enough about me, I want to know more about you."

* * *

Jean sat in his car outside the restaurant. Marco has a date..? Jean looked in the back seat where the flowers lay. He grabbed them and tossed them outside of the car window as his heart sinks into his stomach. Jean started the car and and drove to the nearest bar. When he arrived he got his wallet out and walked into the bar, ordering drinks immediately. He sat in the booth in a corner and downed the drinks. After a few drinks he got drunk and a guy came over.

"Jean?"

Jean looked over and saw his old friend Thomas Wagner. Thomas sat in the booth across from Jean. Supposedly he had a crush on him in high school. He's gotten cute.

"Say. Thomas Are you gay?" This remark made the blonde blush.

"U-Um. Yes." said Thomas.

Jean smirked. Maybe he could find a way to forget about Marco. He ordered a drink for Thomas and sat next to him on the other side of the booth. Thomas watched as the booth seemed to be getting smaller. Jean put an arm around Thomas and downed the rest of his drink. The waiter served some more drinks and when he left jean pulled Thomas closer.

"You know. You've gotten cuter." Thomas' face turned red. Jean laughed.

"Are you single?" The blond nodded. And Jean saw his opening.

Jean grabbed Thomas' chin and turned it towards him. It felt wrong. But it also felt right. He looked at his lips. They were soft pink. Jean licked his lips and leaned in for kiss. Thomas pushed forward and kissed Jean. They kissed for a while before pulling apart for air, leaving a string of saliva. Jean got out of the booth and helped Thomas out.

"Did you drive over here?"

"No, I came with friends." Jean pulled him out of the bar and to his car.

They got into the car and Jean drove back to his apartment. They got out of his car and rode the elevator to his floor, kissing the whole way up. When they reached the floor Jean and Thomas kissed all the way to the door and Jean put in his key and the went inside closing the door behind them.

* * *

Marco and Nicholas laughed. They had finished dinner and Marco decided that he wasn't such a bad guy. But his heart belonged to Jean. Maybe he'd find someone for him. Someone nice.

"So. Is it the right time to ask you out again for a second date?" Marco smiled.

He didn't know how to tell him the truth but he deserved to know.

"Listen." Thomas looked at him with his glimmering emerald colored eyes.

Marco hesitated to tell him. His eyes were full of happiness. He didn't want it to die. Marco knew he needed to tell him. All he had to do was rip it off like a band aid.

"Nicholas. You're a nice guy and all but" Then he saw it. They glimmer that was once there started to die. Marco felt terrible.

"My heart belongs to someone else. i tried to tell my friend but he wouldn't listen. I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll find someone who appreciates you for who you are. That person's just not me. I hope we can still be friends. I really like you." There it was. That glimmer. It wasn't as bright but it was there. Nicholas smiled.

"Yeah. Friends." Marco smiled as well.

They talked for a little while longer. Happy to still be friends. While they were laughing and talking Jean and Thomas were having an erotic night.

* * *

Jean woke up the next morning with a headache. He sat up in his bed and heard something move around in his bed. He looked over and saw Thomas laying down. Jean looked under the cover and cursed himself. He grabbed his phone and saw that he had 8 missed calls. 2 from Marco 3 from Mikasa and 3 from Eren. Jean cursed himself again and read the text they left.

 _Marco_

 _Hey Jean I was wondering if you wanted to hangout sometime._

Jean blushed and replied to Marco. Then he continued reading the other messages

 _Eren_

 _Hey horse-face there's a party Friday and I wanted to know if you wanted to go. Remember Thomas Wagner? I got him to be your date._

Jean chuckled and his phone notified him of another message. He opened the message and saw it was from Marco.

 _Marco_

 _Would it be alright if I brought a friend?_

 _Jean_

 _It's alright if I can bring one too._

 _Marco_

 _Sure, why not?_

Jean turned his phone off and looked at Thomas. Then he layed down with me and whispered to himself. "Just a few more minutes."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this third chapter. It took me all day to type it. I know it's not much but i'll try to make the next one longer. I wasn't able to get on so fanfic deleted what I did have for chapter 3.**

 **But**

 **Until next time my little** **Jäeger's (≧∇≦)/**


End file.
